Rápidamente, Peck!
by YouBuyMeOrangeJuice
Summary: More than a few years in the future. Gail and Chloe debate the appeal of surprise parties on a hot summer day before breaking for lunch. Frank calls before they can even put their orders in, bringing Gail's shift to an abrupt end. Steve breaks some traffic laws, Holly throws some shade, Andy plays currier, and more. Fluff alert.
1. Chapter 1: Rápidamente

**A/N: This is more than a few years in the future. It just kind of happened.**

* * *

Gail squinted into the sun and plucked her sunglasses from where they were hooked into her vest pocket. The sun pierced through the windshield and Gail could feel her dark uniform absorb the heat. It caused her skin to prickle uncomfortably and she resisted the urge to itch her forearm. She tightened the hold her left hand had on the steering wheel as she maneuvered the eyewear onto her face. Her movements were slightly awkward and poorly coordinated but she managed to avoid poking herself in the eye. Chloe was yammering on about the fortieth birthday party Andy was planning to throw for Sam and Gail couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Was forty even a birthday people wanted to celebrate? Maybe it's different if you're a guy?

"I _really_ hope it's a surprise party," Chloe mused as she leaned forward, trying to turn up the air conditioning.

Gail scoffed and looked over at Chloe as the light was still red, "Chloe, you're the only person on the planet who would enjoy being thrown a surprise party." Gail had warmed up to Chloe considerably since she first arrived at 15. She was bound to at least become less sensitized to her in the past few years, but Gail could tell Chloe had good intensions even if she was borderline crazy, and seemed to need to talk more than she needed air. Chloe said, and did, what she felt in a way Gail had never allowed herself the liberty, and deep down she envied that, and secretly admired Chloe for it.

"What? Lies, Gail. Surprise parties are awesome!" Chloe thought back to the surprise party Dov had thrown for her own birthday last year, "they're so exciting, and unexpected; thrilling! So much fun!"

Gail took a deep breath in and adjusted her grip on the wheel. The rubber and her skin made a quiet bubbly squeak. "Maybe for you, but for _humans_ they're dark, scary, people jump out wearing awful looking hats, blowing horrible sounding kazoos. Basically a tear filled heart attack waiting to happen."

Chloe's jaw was practically on the floor, "nooo," she said in disbelief.

Gail kept her eyes ahead of her as she pulled the car onto the access road to a large park. It was unusually busy given the day's heat and they wanted to make their presence known before anyone did anything stupid. "All I'm sayin' is that anyone at all involved in a surprise party for me should serve whatever they want their last meal to be. Plus, I don't really think that's Sam's style. Andy knows that, and if she doesn't she deserves the look on his face when everyone yells 'surprise!'"

Chloe huffed and tried again to fiddle with the air conditioner, "yeah, maybe Sam wouldn't be _so_ into that."

Gail raised an eyebrow. '_Ya think?!'_ is what she wanted to shout, but instead she accepted Chloe's retreat with an "mmhmm."

"What the Dickens!?" Chloe's voice was loud and high pitched and Gail leaned away from the noise. Chloe banged on the air conditioner vent in frustration, "I thought 15-08 was the squad with the busted A/C?" Chloe was nearly whining but Gail let it go, it was _hot_ out and the dark 'cotton blend' uniform made her feel like she was wrapped up in hot sand in all the wrong ways.

"It just got fixed," Gail answered, "so obviously it's time for a different one to break." She gave the dashboard a good smack with her right fist knowing full well it would be fruitless. The computer rattled around and both women felt oddly satisfied with their efforts. At least they were getting some of their frustrations out since they were likely to be stuck with the weak air conditioning for the rest of their shift. Gail sighed in frustration as she pressed her head back into the headrest as hard as possible. She was sure her sweat had soaked through her undershirt where her dress shirt was covered by her vest. They both would kill for a cold shower and they still had over six hours left on shift. The brakes squeaked quietly as Gail brought the car to a stop. She looked out her window and almost laughed, "okay, _that_ cannot be allowed. I'm pretty positive it's not, actually."

"Huh?" Chloe leaned forward in her seat, fighting against the seatbelt to get a better view.

Gail pointed over at the fountains, wiggling her finger slightly as she did, "pretty sure you can't be naked even if you're only two."

Chloe's eye's locked onto what Gail was referring to and her face scrunched up in disgust, "_ew_," she agreed. "Health code?"

Gail kept her eyes on the patrons as she put the car in park and removed the key from the ignition, "health code," she confirmed as she popped the door open.

Gail and Chloe informed who turned out to be a nanny that even if the little munchkins protested they had to be wearing a diaper or at least shorts in the fountains.

"Well _that_ could have been worse," Chloe proclaimed as she slammed her door shut and pulled her seatbelt across her body.

"Parents can be such self entitled prisses," Gail fired up the car immediately, eager to get whatever form of air conditioning they could blasting as quickly as possible. "Thank god that was a babysitter."

Chloe smiled at her knowingly and raised an eyebrow.

"_What_?" Gail spat back quickly.

Chloe's smile grew larger, "nothing," she shook her head. "Lunch? Somewhere with air conditioning?" She changed the subject quickly because she _was_ hungry, and she wanted Gail in a decent mood for the rest of their shift.

Gail got the car moving again but couldn't help herself from sending Chloe a sarcastic reply, "I was actually going to suggest we grab our winter gear and picnic on some pavement, but since you burn so easily we can go with your plan."

Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled. Over the years she learned not to take Gail's snark personally, and that the older officer actually considered her a friend, although she hadn't spelled it out since Chloe had been released from the hospital. It was only a few months ago that Gail had made it perfectly clear to a particularly rude, and smelly, small time drug dealer upon his arrest that she had staked her claim on making fun of Chloe's pigtails years ago, and that he would have to look elsewhere for his recycled comedic material.

Chloe's phone rang while she was waiting in line at the deli, or 'Artisan Sandwich Studio' as they liked to call themselves. Gail made fun of the term endlessly and Chloe had to agree that it was a little snooty. However, they both agreed the sandwiches were worth the gouged prices and that their air conditioning was bound to be one of the most reliable. Chloe was joking when she suggested that the stainless steel seats would feel good on her butt, drawing the heat away, but Gail had shifted uncomfortably in her seat and stepped down a little harder on the gas; it was true.

Chloe couldn't wait to sit down. Gail had 'sacrificed herself' offering to be the 'weird loner' while saving them a table while Chloe put in their orders, but she was pretty sure Gail just wanted to bask under the air vent.

Chloe looked up at the line as she dug her phone out of her pants pocket. She hated people who talked on the phone while placing orders or paying at the cash register but there were still a good five people in front of her. It was a popular place and apparently they weren't the only ones drawn to the cooling seats. She looked down at the screen and, seeing Frank's name, answered immediately.

"Hey Froink," she wondered why he was calling her phone, she and Gail both had their radios so dispatch could easily get in touch with them. "No joke!" Chloe cheered, quickly looking over at Gail to see if she was paying attention to her conversation but Gail's eyes were closed. Chloe lowered her voice, "yeah, yeah, I got it," she assured him, "I'll let you know, bye Froink!" Chloe had already stepped out of line and ended the call. She shook out her arms on her way to the table her partner had claimed.

Gail was leaning back in her chair with her face to the ceiling, basking in the cold air cascading down on her. Her palms were planted on the surface of the table. She would have sprawled her body onto the table top if it wouldn't get her kicked out. Gail was entirely content in this change of scenery. Chloe approached her with tempered excitement.

"Gail," Chloe broached the relaxed officer carefully. "Frank just called me-"

"You and _Froink_ not besties anymore?" Gail opened one eye to look at Chloe. Gail couldn't quite figure what the _hell_ was going on with Chloe's face, or her entire body really. Chloe was shaking like a leaf but her face seemed joyful? She opened both eyes to study the younger cop more thoroughly. Chloe looked really excited? But like she was stamping it down? Gail was about to ask Chloe if she was constipated when Chloe shook her head, brushing off Gail's comment about Frank.

"We have to go, Holly's at the hospital," Chloe smiled widely and her tone suggested Holly had just won the lottery but Gail immediately felt sick at the mention of 'hospital'. The kevlar of her bulletproof vest was weighing down hard on her chest, and she couldn't seem to muster a good breath of air. They were coming shallow and empty. Gail could feel her heartbeat against her ribs, and she could hear the blood rushing through her ear. She sat frozen with one leg still propped up on the chair she was saving for Chloe.

"C'mon," Chloe plucked the car keys off Gail's belt as she nodded toward the exit.

Gail was paralyzed with fear and hadn't moved a muscle since Chloe's declaration. Her mouth had gone dry and her head was zipping with thoughts, only half registering a tenth of them. She finally forced her eyes up to Chloe who looked positively giddy and was finally able to find some words, "wha-what the fuck happened?" Gail's voice was hollow and scared. "Why are you so-so _happy_?!" Gail's eyes had narrowed but her words lacked the venom she was usually able to lace them with on command.

"_What?_" Chloe grabbed under Gail's arm to get her up and moving, "she's in labor, Einstein! Rápidamente, Peck!"

It all finally clicked as Gail found herself stumbling out the door, still being dragged behind Chloe. _Holly was having the baby! _The baby. _Duh_ the baby. Of course, of _course_. The sun was an immediate assailant and it made Gail's chest constrict. Her pupils tried to react to the change in light but spots filled Gail's vision none the less. She placed her hands on the roof of the squad car while trying to take deep breaths. It wasn't working. Her vest was tight and so was her belt. The knot in her stomach tightened itself with nerves, and Gail decided she needed to sit down. Her head was heavy and light all at the same time and maybe if she sat down it would behave. She grabbed at the door handle and, after a fumble, was able to snap it open. She did her best to lower herself into the seat and she was grateful Chloe already had the air blasting, however lukewarm it was. She closed her eyes as she leaned back into the passenger seat, the door still propped open and her right foot still resting on the pavement. Gail couldn't really feel it, and her boot seemed to weight as much as a solid cement block. She tried to make sense of what Chloe had said. Of course it _made sense_, it wasn't a surprise, they'd been waiting for this for over nine months now. It was pretty much all she'd thought about for months and, of course, when it was actually time it flew out of her brain. For some reason it just wasn't registering. It seemed surreal and all too real at the same time. Gail tried to breathe through her nose.

"Gail?" Chloe's voice screamed 'concerned' and she leaned over the console to get a better look at Gail's face.

Gail swallowed with a nod as she made an effort to compose herself, "yeah, yeah, I just," and then suddenly she lurched forward and to her right, leaning outside the car. Chloe heard the remnants of Gail's breakfast fall onto the sidewalk.

Chloe cringed and hissed out a "shit" as Gail rolled back into the car.

* * *

**A/N: There's at least a second part coming...lemme know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Be Right

"Here," Chloe was stretched out across the inside of the car as she rummaged through the glove compartment, finally locating a napkin. She dabbed at Gail's face until the napkin was snatched unceremoniously from her hand.

"I can do it," Gail grumbled. She flipped down the visor and popped open the mirror after Chloe retreated back to her side of the car. Gail closed her eyes and rested her head back into the headrest. Well, on the bright side she seemed to have been snapped out of her daze, but the knot of nerves was still holding her stomach hostage. She tugged eagerly at the velcro holding her vest up. She yanked the kevlar off and tugged the sweaty shirts away from her skin. They bounced back and clung to her sticky skin in an extremely unpleasant way.

"Here," Gail opened her eyes to see Chloe holding a plastic water bottle out to her. She accepted the proffered drink and swished it around her mouth before spitting it out the still opened door. Gail repeated the gurgling and spitting before taking a couple sips and swallowing. "Do you think you'll be sick again?" Chloe asked hesitantly. She offered Gail a piece of gum she had fished out of her bag when Gail answered with with simple but firm "no."

Gail unwrapped the piece of wintermint and offered an airy, "thanks."

Chloe let herself relish what might have been the very first time Gail Peck had thanked her for something without sarcasm. "Are you okay?" Chloe hadn't ever seen Gail get sick before, the blonde always had a strong stomach, even the most gruesome crime scenes and the smelliest drunks never made her vomit.

"I'm fine!" Gail took another sip of the water and reached around for her seatbelt before pointing at the road, "what are you waiting _for_?"

Chloe nodded and turned her attention to driving them to the hospital. They were only about five minutes away from Mount Sinai and Chloe, being the hopeless romantic she was, turned on their lights. Gail leaned back into the seat and continued to nurse the bottle of water. What a _wimp_ she was. If she had _already_ thrown up she was really going to be in for it.

"_Fuck_," Gail slapped her face with her palm.

"What's up?" Chloe tried to play it as cool as possible. It was clear to her that Gail was nervous and anxious and reacting strongly wouldn't help anyone.

"The _bag_," Gail kept her eyes closed and her hand planted firmly over her face.

"What bag?" Chloe steered the car left onto Dundas Street.

"_Holly's _bag. You know, with her clothes and forms and all that _stuff_," Gail lowered her hand but dropped her head into her cradled palms, "_supplies_," she reiterated.

"Where is it?" Chloe hadn't expected Gail to be freaking out like this, but she was almost glad to see another side of her friend, although Chloe knew this wasn't the best time for Gail to turn into a blubbering fool.

"At _home_," Gail half groaned and half hissed. "_No,_" she corrected herself, "it's in my _car_. At the _station_." Gail rubbed at her temples trying to prevent an impending headache.

"That's fine," Chloe offered casually, "that's like ten minutes from the hospital, I'll just grab it for you."

"Kay," Gail supposed that would work. She started patting at her pockets so that she could give Chloe the keys to her car as they rolled to a stop in front hospital's main entrance. "_Shit_, my keys are in my _locker_," Gail's panic immediately started to rise.

Chloe swallowed the urge to tell Gail that she could have told her that. "That's okay," Chloe tried to keep her voice even, "just give me your combo."

Gail clamped her eyes shut and tried to remember the combination to her lock. She'd had this lock for over two years and didn't even really pay attention to the numbers anymore, it was pretty much muscle memory. It was like being drunk and trying to give your sober friend the combo to your phone so they could call a cab. "Thirteen," that was the easiest one to remember since after going to the first number she could go totally on autopilot, "thirteen, nine." Gail opened her eyes after remembering the last two numbers of her combo.

"Thirteen, thirteen, nine," Chloe repeated, committing it to memory. "Wait," her eyes went wide and a smile appeared on her face, "thirteen, thirteen, nine? As in, nine thirteen thirteen, as in September thirteenth, two thousand and thirteen?" Chloe's heart seemed to be melting all over her ribs.

Gail shoved her door open, "you can't pick your own combo, _Chloe_. I bought it like that." Truth be told Gail had hunted through the locks on the rack trying to find a combination that would be easy for her to remember.

Gail's slammed the passenger door shut before Chloe called after her, "Gail, wait a sec!" Chloe jumped out of her seat and ran around the front of the car, but luckily Gail had waited and turned around to face her. "Give me your gun and belt," Chloe held her hand open, "I'll sign them back in for you."

Gail reached around, unholstering her gun, unloaded it and maked sure the safety was on before she returned it to the holster before unfastening her duty belt. Gail rested the belt on her forearm as she unclipped the radio from her shirt and attached it to the belt before powering it off. She placed the buckle in Chloe's hand and muttered a "thanks," keeping her eyes on Chloe's hand.

"Gail," Chloe brought her hands up to Gail's shoulders and shook the taller woman a little. She knew Gail wasn't her number one fan but they were _friends_ right? And it seemed like Gail needed a little splash of cold water right now. "You have _got _to get it together." Gail blinked back but didn't do much else so Chloe continued, "Holly has total dibs on being the crazy one right now so you have _got_ to _lock. It. UP._"

Gail nodded, having entered some sort of trance, possibly caused by Chloe's bobbing pigtails.

"So take a lap if you need," Chloe was pretty proud of herself, and glad that Gail hadn't poked her in the nose before taking off, "but you have _got _to get it under control before you find Holly. Also, maybe cut down on the swearing?"

Gail gulped and nodded before a thought flashed into her head making a blanket of dread fall over her entire body. "Chloe, could you," Gail rolled her eyes at herself and tapped her foot on the granite curbstone, "could you make sure Frank and Steve _don't_ tell my mother?"

Chloe just nodded.

"It's just," Gail continued on with her explanation, which is something she normally wouldn't do, but for some reason her mouth kept flapping, "it's better if she comes _after,"_ Gail shoved her hands into her pockets, dropping her eyes down to her toes, "I don't think anyone would survive if she was muddling about for hours, squawking up and down the halls."

Chloe chuckled, "really, Gail. I get it," she shook her head slowly from side to side; Gail didn't need to explain.

Gail's chest puffed out as she filled her lungs with as much air as they would hold. Her "thanks," was both disguised and accentuated by the long exhale it escaped with.

"My pleasure," Chloe's smile was large and genuine as she took a couple steps backward towards the squad, "and Gail," Chloe waited for Gail to look back up before she continued, "you'll do great," Chloe offered a big thumbs up before Gail could scoff and turn on her heels towards the automatic glass doors.

Chloe chuckled when Gail called over her back, "I _need_ that bag." With any luck Chloe might be able to swap cars when she swung by the station.

Gail trudged through the layers of automatic doors purposefully and headed straight toward the bathroom on the ground floor. Thanks to her job she wasn't a stranger to this building. Just last week she and one of the rookies had to escort a couple drunk frat boys to get their stomachs pumped. They were still under arrest after all. Luckily, Gail was pretty familiar with the building and rarely had to ask for directions unless she was trying to locate a particular person. Gail hated asking for directions, especially if it was something like 'can you tell me where the bathroom is?' or 'what's the quickest way to the exit?' Gail would rather hunt around in the dark by herself than ask where something that should be equipped with a sign is.

She pushed the bathroom door open and made a beeline for the sink, pounding on the faucet with her elbow. "Bastard," Gail cursed when she realized the water was on a motion sensor. She put her left hand under the faucet, raising it up and down willing the water to start while she left her right hand under the soap dispenser. She washed her hands vigorously, and once all the soap was rinsed away she splashed handful after handful of water onto her face. She slapped at her cheeks with the cold water before ripping a paper towel away from the dispenser. Gail patted at her face before drying her hands with the brown towel. She read the sign on the dispenser for the first time, '_Please help us reduce paper waste and maintain hygiene standards by using our air dryer whenever possible_'.

"Oh well," Gail tossed the paper into the bin and yanked the door open.

She decide on taking the stairs up to the third floor rather than the elevator. She'd rather be walking than twiddling her thumbs while the elevator carried her upstairs slowly. Gail took the stairs two at a time. It was more productive, and more strenuous on her muscles this way. By the time she reached the third floor she was more than out of breath and even sweatier than she was when she first got to the hospital. She braced her right hand against the wall and grabbed at the handle with her left. She hung her head for a minute while she tried to control her breathing. Finally, Gail raised her head, cleared her throat, and swung the door towards her.

She took two steps forward and brushed her hands at the back of her pants while she looked up and down the hallway. Gail rarely had to visit this floor while on duty but they had taken a tour months ago when deciding where to have the baby. Gail was usually very good at directions but taking the stairs had thrown her off. Finally she recognized the juncture of hallways up ahead and breathed a sigh of relief; admitting should be just around the corner. Gail tried her best to execute a stride that oozed confidence but she felt exposed being out in public in uniform but without her vest, belt, radio, and gun. Gail's senses were on high alert and she was pretty sure she could hear muffled groans and screams coming from down the corridor. She tried to push the noises from her mind, and the smells. Gail hated the sterile odor that lingered around hospitals, although she was getting pretty good at ignoring it. She scanned the waiting room when she turned the corner but couldn't spot Holly.

Gail made her way to the reception desk and drummed her fingers along the shinny surface. Her hands could barely reach down to it seeing as it was much lower than Gail's waist, probably to accommodate the large amount of patients that came through this ward in wheelchairs. A nurse looked up from her computer screen and smiled. Well, Gail assumed she was at least a nurse because she had a yellow stethoscope slung around her neck and teddy bears bounced around her smock. That's right, she was wearing a long sleeved smock over her pink scrub top. Gail concluded this lady must be insane. "Good afternoon, Officer," her brow furrowed for a second as she took in Gail's uniform. Down in the emergency room greeting a cop would be business as usual, but up in the maternity ward it was more than out of place. "Can I help you?" The nurse's smile returned but she sounded a little worried by what might come out of Gail's mouth.

"Uh, yeah, I hope so," Gail turned and darted her eyes back to the waiting room before returning them to the nurse, "my boss called me, well he called my partner, he said-" Gail shook her head forcing herself to get to the point, "I'm looking for my wife, Stewart, Holly Stewart, she should be here." Gail spun on her heels to glance back towards the waiting area but still no sign of Holly.

She heard the nurse say, "sure thing, just a sec," but missed her smile as she started typing away on her keyboard. "Officer Peck?"

Gail spun back around to the face the nurse. How did this woman know her name?!

The nurse could sense Gail's uneasiness and pointed down to the name tag velcroed to the right side of Gail's dress shirt. "It's on your uniform," she clarified with a smile.

Gail pretended to have been aware all along and waited for the nurse to continue.

"Anyways, your wife, Stewart; S-T-E-W-A-R-T?" She spelled it out and waited for Gail to confirm.

Gail nodded along wordlessly. How many different ways were there to spell 'Stewart'?

"Could you just confirm your address for me?" The nurses eyes were still down at the screen.

"Twenty Five Balsam Road," Gail spat it out as quickly as possible was thankful she had actually given the nurse _their_ address rather than her parents', or the address to the station or her lunch order. Gail forced herself to stop tapping on the counter, it was even starting to annoy _her_.

"Well I do have her as a patient of Doctor Glen's," the nurse looked up from the screen, "but she hasn't checked in yet, here or downstairs."

Well, Gail supposed that wasn't the worst news the nurse could have unloaded but she was flooded with confusion, and not for the first time that day. Another nurse appeared from around the corner and logged in at the computer console next to the nurse Gail was talking to.

"That can't be right," Gail rested the tips of her fingers on the desk, locked them up straight and bounced them up and down quickly.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback from the last chapter, you readers really are the best!  
There's another couple parts to this story coming but I might spend a couple years naming the baby...


	3. Chapter 3: Pardonne moi

A/N: I'm so glad you guys are getting a kick out of this story! Thanks so much for all reviews and follows and such, y'all rock :)  
Also, ragingscooter pointed out that the obvious name choice would be "cheese puff" and I nearly died. Perfect for a boy or girl, no?

* * *

Gail was trying to keep her cool but she had been hot all day, as evident by her soaked uniform shirt. She pursed her lips and clamped down her jaw.

"Maybe you just beat her here, where was she coming from?" The nurse seemed to be clicking around her computer while grabbing at forms.

"_Work_?_"_ Holly had insisted on working even past her due date. Gail wasn't such a fan but figured Holly would probably go stir crazy in a matter of days otherwise; she didn't fight it. Gail's fingers resumed drumming on the counter as her mind started making calculations. The nurse just waited patiently as Gail snapped a look at her watch as she rummaged in her pants pocket for her phone. Gail actually had no clue what time it was when Frank called. She figured it was probably _only_ fifteen minutes ago even with her curbside sickness, and pitstop in the bathroom. It _was _a solid twenty minutes from the lab to the hospital on a good day in a squad car, and traffic certainly wasn't light today. Gail scrolled through her contacts and concluded that if Holly, or one of her coworkers, had called Frank before they left, and if he had called Chloe right away, which he probably did, it wouldn't have been hard at all for her to beat Holly to the hospital. Gail settled on calling Holly's cell phone and tapped her toe on the linoleum between each ring. She hung up when it went to voicemail and dropped her phone onto the counter. If this a joke _someone_ was going to die. Gail thought of Oliver immediately but quickly ruled him out as a suspect. He loved pulling people's legs and was the first to suggest Gail name the baby 'Samauri', 'Sam' for short he explained, but she knew he wouldn't pull a stunt like this. Gail was sure Dov and Chris were both too dopey to actually pull something like this off; for Chloe wouldn't go along with it so Frank must have called her himself and there's no way Dov or Chris could convince Frank to play along. Noelle might be the only one who could put that piece of the puzzle together. If this was a Steve Peck Production he was going to be paying for _years_. The nurse's voice popped Gail's thoughts like a needle to a balloon.

"If you wanted to start on the Pre-Admission Questionnaire it would speed things along when she gets here," the nurse offered Gail a tablet. The screen was bright bright white and already showing a question. Gail took the device without a word and turned her back to the desk, keeping one eye trained to the screen and the other on the elevator doors. The nurse had been hoping that Gail might take the liberty of sitting down in the waiting area but apparently that wasn't in the cards.

Gail skipped through to the questions she could actually answer. She quickly realized that since her wallet was also in her locker she didn't even have her _own _insurance information, let alone Holly's. Shouldn't your 'Legal Next of Kin' and 'In Case of Emergency Contact' be the same person? She thought it was pretty stupid to contact someone who couldn't actually make any of your medical decisions. Gail decided the next time she was in the hospital she was putting 'Chang's Noodle Garden' down as her 'In Case of Emergency.'

Gail had answered all the questions she thought she could. She was about to turn around and tell the nurse just how stupid their form was when the elevator dinged. Gail's eyes shot up and she tried to will the doors open. And then there Holly was, followed by an orderly and that guy from the lab, Harry? Henrik? Henry! He was the senior Entomologist but Gail liked to call him 'Bug Boy', much to Holly's chagrin.

"You're here," Holly sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Um, you _weren't_?" Gail's hands were splayed out at her sides as her right clutched tightly to the tablet.

"Sorry?" Holly shifted uncomfortably in the wheelchair.

Gail was about to tell her that she should be when Henry interrupted her before she started. "Hey Gail," Henry smiled nervously at her, grateful the car ride was over, and that he was no longer first in command.

"Bug Boy," Gail smiled and nodded at him, "thanks for bringing her."

He could tell Gail was being sincere even though she wasn't the warmest person he had ever met. She wasn't the coldest though; he had encountered some true oddballs in his line of work. "My pleasure," he chuckled and removed his wire rimmed glasses to give the lenses a wipe with his checkered shirt.

Holly rolled her eyes, "that's nice of you to say."

Gail and Henry followed as the orderly wheeled her closer over to the waiting area. There weren't as many chairs as there were spots so to speak, since lots of those waiting had already been loaded into a wheelchair downstairs.

"Well," Henry countered, "the last time I brought someone from work to the hospital it was when that intern Jonathan sliced his hand open last winter." Gail winced. "At least you didn't throw up in my front seat," Henry smiled and neither he nor Holly noticed Gail blush.

"The nurses should call you in a little bit," the orderly put the brake down on the wheelchair and then made his exit.

"Can I get either of you anything before I head back to the lab?" Henry lowered Holly's bag from his shoulder.

"Thanks Henry, I think we're good," Holly smiled up at him but winced as she was hit with another contraction.

Henry liked Holly, he really did, he respected her work ethic and found her to be generally an excellent coworker. She was pleasant break room conversation, she seemed to actually remember and bring up tidbits from her colleagues lives that they mentioned, she brought cookies and treats occasionally, and she never left old food in the fridge. That being said, he wanted to get while the getting was good. He didn't have any children of his own and he wasn't eager to witness the cold hard truth of childbirth. "Alrighty then, good luck," he smiled and flashed a thumbs up while passing Holly's bag off to Gail.

"Oh, I thought this was yours," she joked.

"Good one," he gave Gail a light smack on the shoulder but pulled his hand back quickly when he was met with with the, now cold, damp uniform. He waved as he walked over to the elevators.

Gail suddenly realized how cold she had become, the sweat soaked layers covering her back were becoming increasingly cold in the industrial air conditioning. She took a seat next to Holly and started rummaging through her bag for her wallet. "So, uh, how are you feeling? Do you want me to grab you a sandwich or something before the Jello brigade takes over?" Gail finally found Holly's wallet and began flicking through it looking for her insurance card.

Holly took a deep breath in through her nose. "Gail?"

"Yeah?" Gail dropped the wallet on top of the tablet, and covered them with her hands before turning to look at Holly expectantly.

Holly scrunched her nose, "you _smell_," she reported with a furrowed brow.

Gail's expression immediately fell and she turned back to the task at hand, "um, rude much?" She finally pulled out Holly's insurance card and started entering the numbers into the form on the tablet.

"Um, _shower_ much?" Holly closed her eyes and leaned back into the wheelchair, letting her head fall back.

"The A/C was busted in our squad," Gail grumbled as she focussed on finishing up the form. "Ya know," Gail's eyes flicked between Holly's I.D. and the tablet as she typed in streams of letters and numbers, "it's not very nice to say you're at the hospital and then _not_ be there."

Holly rolled her eyes, "I never said I was _at_ the hospital, but pardonne moi."

"Je vous pardonne, ma moitié." Gail smiled to herself.

"_English_ right now, Gail." Holly wasn't having it.

"Yes, dear."

"_Don't_ 'yes, dear' me."

"Yes, dear."

"Shut up, Gail." Holly's words lacked their usually teasing, flirty tone; she was serious.

Gail rose to her feet, flashing the tablet back and forth, "I'm gonna turn this in for you, be right back." She let her fingers flow across the back of Holly's shoulders as she made her way back to desk. Gail placed the tablet on the counter before pushing it towards the nurse with one finger. "How much longer is it going to be?" She couldn't help but sigh as the question escaped.

The nurse accepted the tablet but smiled sadly, "I can't really say, it's different for every mother, sometimes it can be-"

"For the _room,_" Gail clarified impatiently.

"Of course," the nurse smiled up at Gail from her seat, "shouldn't be too long, it's not very busy today."

Gail nodded and turned back to the waiting area. If she hadn't heard a more non-vague vague answer in her life. She slumped back into her seat and took out her phone. That nurse had ten minutes before Gail Peck was getting up in her grill.

"Sorry."

"What?" Gail looked up after setting the timer on her phone.

"For snapping at you," Holly took a deep breath in, "I'm sorry."

Gail shrugged, "it's a turn on."

Holly rolled her eyes, "did she say how long it would be."

"It's different for every mother," Gail started off in a sarcastically patronizing tone.

Holly just glared back.

"Yeah, she was super vague," Gail slumped back down. "Do you want anything? Water? Ice? A snack?" Gail was met with the same unhappy glare. "A gun? To shoot me with?"

If that's what she wanted Holly was in luck. Just then Andy's chipper voice carried down from the elevators, "Hey guys,"

Gail rose to meet her, "where's Chloe?"

"You're welcome," Andy smiled goofily as she raised the bag she had brought. "Traci needed her to translate at the station so I brought your bag," Andy stated simply and dropped her shoulders.

"Oh," the explanation checked out, "thanks."

Andy discretely looked over at Holly and then back to Gail, dropping her voice, "uh, Chloe mentioned that you, uh," Andy nodded suggestively, making a circular motion with her hand in front of her stomach, "lost your lunch."

"We didn't even get to _order_," Gail was peeved at that, but she figured it was probably for the best she didn't have a barely digested ten dollar sandwich to throw up.

Andy rolled her eyes and dropped her head to one side, "_vomited_," she hissed.

"She _told_ you?" Gail assumed Chloe knew to keep that a secret.

"Yeah, well, I brought you some clothes," Andy held up a grey Toronto Police Department t-shirt and a pair of black police department pants. "Which is a good thing because you _stink_," Andy scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Our A/C was broken _okay,_" Gail was _so_ over the heat.

"Well anyways," Andy patted the bag, "I threw a couple extra water bottles and some granola bars in there, you _really_ don't want to pass out."

"Thanks McMommy," Gail was actually grateful for the food and clothes, she was starting to get goosebumps.

Andy smiled a knowing smile, "you're welcome Peck-mo-" she paused, "mom-Peck."

"Shut up," Gail cut her off, "just stop," she put up a hand.

Andy rolled her head and smiled, "_so_, how is she?" Andy nodded behind her, towards Holly.

"Fine, I guess, I don't know. Done with sitting in this waiting room," Gail rubbed at her back but wiped her hand on the backs of her pants when she remembered how wet her shirt was.

"I can stay with Holly," Andy offered, "while you go change."

Gail looked skeptical.

"Seriously, Gail," Andy leaned in closer and sniffed once, "you _reek. _No offense."

Gail huffed, grabbed the clothes out of Andy's hand and walked back over to Holly. "Hey, I'm gonna go change real quick, but Andy's gonna hang out with you until I get back," she gave Holly's hand a squeeze.

"Andy's gonna 'hang out with you'? What am I? An agitated eight year old? I'm not going to run away."

"I know," Gail shook her head fiercely, "but waiting rooms are creepy. Right back," Gail turned towards the restroom and Andy was giving her a reassuring smile. Gail mouthed a vigorous 'yes, yes,' as she passed by Andy.

"Hey," Andy opened the bag she brought and yanked out a small toiletry case, "from your locker," she placed it in Gail's hand, "deodorant, toothbrush."

"McMommy," Gail mocked as she sped away to the bathroom. But actually, thank god for the toothbrush.

* * *

A/N: You weren't worried were you? I mean Gail was but...

P.S. I don't actually know French so I hope you can forgive me...


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Ice Baby

A/N: So glad you all are enjoying this! Andy can annoy me sometimes but she's pretty clutch in this story...

* * *

Gail rolled her head, stretching her neck as she washed her hands. She had never been as thankful for a piece of police issued clothing as she was right now. Gail wished her uniform was as soft and cottony as this t-shirt. She wished her uniform pants were as light, low waisted, and soft as these sweats. Gail splashed some cold water on her face. Times like these were why she kept wipes in her toiletry case and she had never been prouder of herself for doing so. Chloe was right; she _did_ need to get it together. She dried her hands and face, then grabbed her dirty uniform and toiletry bag off the counter before backing out the bathroom door. At least her mouth didn't taste like puke anymore. Chloe's gum had been helpful but it was more of a bandaid than a solution. She had brushed her teeth for twice as long as she normally would. Gail stopped short in her tracks when she realized Holly and Andy were not where she had left them. She spun on her heels and sped over to chat with her new best friend at the nurse's station.

Gail put on her biggest smile and waited for the nurse to look up from the computer before speaking. "I was just-" but she was interrupted by the sounds of plastic landing on the floor and what she thought might be beads, or maybe marbles, scattering.

It was Andy's voice she heard saying, "seriously, _don't _worry about it."

Gail raised a finger as her smile migrated to one side of her face, "found her," she turned away and took off down the hall in the direction of the noise.

Gail peeked into the door before stepping over the threshold. She kicked a couple of ice chips out of her path and resisted the urge to bend down and pop them in her mouth or down her shirt. "I'm sorry," she put on her best 'funny Gail' smile, "I'm looking for my wife? They said she was in this room, have you seen her?" Gail pointed over her back with her thumb.

Holly was usually charmed by Gail's sly humor but she wasn't smiling now. "You better not have any other wives, Gail Peck." Holly sassed back as usual, but today her words weren't playful or flirty or husky.

"Me, right?" Gail smiled and poked herself where her collarbones almost met below her neck, "you're doing me? Right? Not bad, not bad but can I offer a little constructive criticism?" Holly's expression wasn't softening but Gail decided to push through with her schtick. "I would probably narrow my eyes a little more," Gail demonstrated, "and right now you're sort of frowning, but next time I'd say make your mouth as flat as possible, like this." Gail demonstrated once again as she continued taking slow steps toward Holly's bed.

Holly was not amused and glared at Gail, trying to make her displeasure known.

Andy started making her way towards the door, "I've gotta get back," she smile apologetically, "I'm supposed to be taking your and Chloe's spot at the park."

"Thanks for bringing that, Andy," Holly sighed as she nodded towards her bag.

"You're welcome," Andy smiled her brightest cheeriest smile, "it was no problem." She turned to Gail, "I also threw the sneakers from your locker in there. Do you ever wear those?"

Gail scoffed, "of course not. But I totally am _now_," she was itching to get out of her heavy and sweaty duty boots.

Andy laughed, "well, seriously, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks," Gail sounded sincere and she even made eye contact with Andy who waved as she backed out of the door.

Gail turned back to Holly, "that glare is pretty good though," she rested her hands on the railing and dropped a kiss to Holly's forehead. It was sweaty and sticky but Gail thought it best not to say anything.

"Well, I learned from the best," Holly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Gail made her way over to the bag and found her sneakers right on top. She kept them in her locker in case she ever needed them and there this pair had sat for at least two years. They looked almost brand new. Gail had worn them twice. The first time was when she'd sprained her ankle on shift. She didn't even attempt to shove her foot into the boots she'd worn in that morning. The second time she dug them out of her locker was only a few months ago when a freak snow storm rendered the flats she had worn into work completely useless for her trek home. Gail found lacing up her shoes calming, it was something to do, easy but forceful. She rose to her feet, smacking her thighs as she stretched to her full height.

"Well, this is three times as expensive as any hotel room I've ever gotten. The minibar better be included."

Holly almost laughed, almost. "Yeah, too bad there _is_ no minibar."

Gail rapped her finger on the guardrail nervously, "do you want me to get you something? I-I could do something," she stammered nervously, "tell me what you want me to do."

"Help me get out of this _bed_," Holly motioned towards the room around her.

"Wha-_what?_" Gail didn't believe what she was hearing.

"I just want to walk around a little," Holly lowered the guardrail herself before looking up at a petrified Gail. "What? Are you afraid the baby's going to fall out? That's kinda the end goal."

"Well I know," Gail reached for Holly's hands as she lowered herself to the floor, "I've done this before _you know_."

Holly's laugh was deep and throaty, "what are you _talking_ about?"

"I've helped people have babies before," Gail sounded eager and proud.

Holly leaned back, bracing her hand on her lower back, "oh right." Gail had told her about the time she and Dov helped a woman who was too afraid to leave her house deliver her baby. "How'd that work out for you?"

Gail shrugged, "got my hand crushed."

Holly paced, as best she could, around the room. Gail watched her intently, unsure of what she should do, what she _could_ do. At least she didn't smell anymore.

"_Butttt_," she added quickly, "mom and baby were happy and healthy."

Holly finally spoke up, "we should go."

Gail looked around lost, "go _where_?"

Holly's eyes darted around the room, "home? I don't know, but we should leave."

Gail shook her head, completely blindsided, "you've really lost me this time. _What? _Did we forget something? We didn't though._"_

Holly braced a hand on the bed and absentmindedly swirled the other around her stomach. "It's too early, we should just..._wait_."

Gail took a step closer, trying to catch Holly's eyes. "Okay, _what_ are you talking about? You're a week _past due_. Your water broke; we can't just 'wait'. I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that."

Holly shook her head and swiped at her glasses with the tips of her fingers, "I-I can't do this, wha-what if I can't do this?" Holly motioned to her engorged belly. "What if I can't push a ten pound person out of my _vagina_." Gail could sense the panic in Holly's eyes and hear it in her voice as her chest rose and fell more quickly.

Gail took a deep breath, if there was a time to 'get it together' as Chloe suggested now would be it. She tried to sound much calmer than she felt, "okay, let's just _breathe_," Gail steered Holly over to the armchair, "in and out," she demonstrated and much to her surprise Holly actually followed along. Gail grasped both of Holly's shoulders and waited for her deep brown eyes to connect with blue. "You are amazing, and calm, and smart, and practical, and cool in a crisis, and this isn't even a crisis," Gail smiled. "The baby is probably _less_ than ten pounds," Gail nodded as Holly met her gaze again, "you are strong and much fitter than me, or any of those other losers in the waiting room for that matter, and you are gonna do _great_," Gail tried to smile as wide as she could to convince Holly what she was saying was true.

Holly swallowed and nodded, "we, we don't even have names picked out."

Gail bit back the urge to roll her eyes and say 'I told you so.' Instead, she smiled softly, "and that's _okay _because we have a list of seventy-five million names we like, and you said you won't be able to choose one until you meet him/her/her/him. So we'll wait."

Holly threw her head back and let it rest on the back of the chair, "that was _so_ fucking _stupid,_" she groaned.

"No it's not," Gail squeezed Holly's hands before standing up and making her way over to the sink. She grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water, finally wringing it out when she was satisfied with the temperature.

"You're not leaving and I'm not leaving. We're not leaving," Gail patted at Holly's brow with the cold cloth, "but if you _want_ we, or _I_, can throw ice chips at the nurses."

Holly chuckled.

Gail grinned, glad to have lightened the mood, "it's one of my favorite distraction methods whenever I'm at the hospital."

"Somehow I don't really think that'd be in _any_ of our best interests right now," Holly conceded.

Gail wagged her eyebrows, "only one way to find out."

Just then a nurse nocked on the door as she walked in.

Holly's voice became serious again, "don't you _dare_," she whispered.

Gail winked, "but Steve is _so_ gonna get it when he shows up."

* * *

A/N: The next update might be a little while because I've written the final part but not the next one...but hang in there


	5. Chapter 5: Exalted

A/N: This took forever, and I'm sorry! I'm not going to lie and say my "research" for this chapter didn't dissolve into hours of looking at cute baby pictures, but...here you go!

* * *

_"Though I'm not the one who made the body and the blood, I won't let you down. There's an elemental bond in us that won't be found but you're in my heart."_

* * *

Holly liked her obstetrician, she really did. Doctor Glen, or 'Kathy' as she told them to call her, was whip smart, heck, she could go toe to toe with Gail Peck; she was young enough to be more than up to date with best practices, but experienced enough not to fall for a fad. She seemed to have steady hands, and Holly judged her as someone who could feed off a high stress situation instead of crumbling under the pressure. However, none of that was exactly in the forefront of Holly's mind at the moment.

"If that _witch doctor_ doesn't say I can push the next time she comes in, I swear, you don't even want to know what I'll do." Holly's forehead was sweaty, her hair matted even though it was pulled up in a bun. Her eyes were harder than Gail had ever seen them. Holly, steadily gentle and nurturing Holly, was showing Gail a new side of herself.

"Well," Gail put on a brave face, "just hypothetically," she motioned to the ceiling with her free hand, "if she did say you have to wait again," she kept her tone light, unassuming, "what do you think you'd do?" Gail smiled sweetly, hoping to be able to gauge just how far down the tracks Holly had ridden the train to crazy town.

Holly sighed, throwing her head back into the pillow, "I don't know yet, but I'm sure something brilliant will come to me."

Gail breathed out a sigh of relief; that was more like it. "Well, how 'bout you leave any vigilante justice to me?" Gail wiped at Holly's brow with the wet washcloth. "It's kind of my area of expertise."

"This _sucks_!" Holly groaned.

"Sorry, baby," Gail furrowed her brow, helpless.

"You best be talking to me," Holly pointed to her own face, looking Gail sternly in the eyes.

"How's it goin' gang?" Doctor Glen breezed into the room all smiles followed by two nurses.

"Just peachy," Holly replied, sounding less than enthusiastic.

Gail smiled down at Holly and mouthed 'I love you' as Doctor Glen fluttered around checking the readouts on the various monitors Holly, and her stomach, were hooked up to.

"Alrighty," Doctor Glen smacked on a fresh pair of rubber gloves as she hooked her foot under the stool, rolling it over in front of Holly. The pleather cushion puffed and hissed as she plopped down onto it. "Anyone placing any bets," she joked as she prepared to check Holly's dilation.

"I'm not really into wagers," Gail sounded uneasy.

"_Liar_," Holly's correction came quickly and forcefully; it _was_ the truth after all.

"Well, guys, looks like it's showtime," the doctor smiled at Holly as she rose from the stool quickly while snapping off her gloves. The stool rolled away, the wheels clattering lightly along the floor but Doctor Glen seemed sure of it's path, side stepping it without seeming to pay it any notice.

Gail gave Holly an excited smile, tensing her neck so the muscles popped. She was about to have a child and she looked like one. Her eyes popped with glee and swirled with nerves. The doctor walked over to one of the nurses, doling out instructions as the other was already in go-mode, moving things around in the room. Although she barely moved, Gail was drawn into a tunnel of hustle and bustle. Nothing was moving particularly fast, just ask Holly, but it sure felt like the hands on the clock were on speed.

They say that sometimes when we hear news, or experience something, that is highly surprising or emotionally arousing we create a 'flashbulb memory.' The memory is so detailed we remember words, images, people, sounds, and smells just as if it happened mere moments ago. As if, compared to all our other dully vague memories, a flashbulb had gone off and everything is bright and clear and real. Decades have passed but we remember expertly. Gail doesn't remember much of the twenty minutes leading up to it, well, she remembers Holly's inexplicably tight grip on her hand, but it was all fuzzy until she heard her baby's first cry. She remembers hearing the doctor announce, "it's a boy," as she held him up to show. She remembers feeling like her fingers might just pop off if Holly clenched down on her hand any harder. She remembers kissing Holly's sweaty forehead and Holly's sweaty lips. She remembers thinking his cries were an awfully horrible, amazingly sweet noise. She remembers everything about the room, the light cutting right in as the sun made it's way down for the day, and the beeps of the monitors. Gail remembers the feeling that flooded her body in that moment; something she could _never_ explain, but one she will always remember. She closed her eyes while cutting the cord. The nurse had placed the clamps and scissors and then offered her the handle. You can't say no to that, right? That would be rude, right? A dis to your own kid before they were even an hour old? That's what Gail thought, so she took the handle and closed her eyes because _ew_. And then they brought him back over to Holly, and Gail _knew_ she'd remember those four minutes for the rest of her life; long after she'd forgotten her own name. But then the nurse was scooping him up again, saying it was time for him to get checked properly, and for Holly to deliver the afterbirth. Again, _ew_. Gail was sure her face showed her horror and Holly nodded for Gail to follow their son. '_Thank god'_ is all that flashed through Gail's mind as she dropped a kiss to Holly's forehead and quickly turned to follow the nurse to the other end of the room.

Gail looked on as the nurse poked and prodded at him. He clearly wasn't happy about it, and Gail felt something in her stir. Was it fear? Anger? The nurse checked his ears and felt along his neck before poking her pinky around his mouth.

"No teeth, that's good for mom," the nurse announced quietly.

"They can come with _teeth_?" Gail was horrified and she didn't hide it. She stamped down the urge to cover her own breasts.

The nurse chuckled quietly, "I've seen," she seemed to ponder the question, "maybe _two_ babies with a tooth in the past ten years."

"_Vicious_," Gail couldn't help it. It was one of the most painful hypothetical situations she'd ever imagined.

The nurse laughed, "yeah." She poked at his nostrils, closing one and then the other, "he's got both sides of his nose open, so I'm just checking that he can breathe through both," she explained. He kicked and waved until she was done, clearly unaccustomed to the space around him and the treatment he was receiving. Next she counted up his fingers and toes. '_Well, at least she can count to five_,' Gail thought to herself.

"Don't be mad at me," the nurse cooed.

'_What the fuck is she going to do next?_' Gail wondered, as the nurse pulled both his hands up before letting go, causing him to flail quickly with his arms and legs before instantly curling them both back close to his torso and letting out a cry.

"It's called the Moro reflex," the nurse commentated.

'_As in, I'll kill you in the morrow_?' Gail was pretty proud she was keeping her remarks to herself. This nurse was not impressing, but really, who _would _impress Gail Peck?

She flopped him around a little more, poked and prodded some, before pulling out some drops for his eyes.

"What are _those_?" Seriously, though? What was the crock putting in his _eyes_?

"It's the law," the nurse explained, "it prevents the transmission of chlamydia and gonorrhea if a baby is exposed during delivery."

Gail thought that was a little rude of lawmakers to assumed, _but_ she guessed it made sense, especially to an officer of the law.

Next, the nurse gave him a shot in each leg. He squealed a gurgley squeal as she forced the plunger down and Gail flinched. '_Um, stop?!_' was what she wanted to say. If she was wearing her duty belt she probably would have whipped out her baton already. _Chloe_. His eyes clamped shut and his fingers fanned out as if he was pissed but unsure what to do about it. And then the nurse was tugging the blue and pink striped cap over his head, wrapping him up in the blanket, and laying him in Gail's arms.

"Wait what?" Gail looked down at her arms, in shock at what the nurse had placed there.

"Congratulations," the nurse smiled and walked way, off to tend to Holly or write something in a chart.

Gail was frozen. The nurse had just tossed her a baby and walked away. Is that how it works? Is that really how it happens? Shouldn't there be a test of some kind? She could be a criminal. She gets paid to carry a gun around for Pete's sake. Don't they care about that? She could live off a strict diet of candy and cardboard. They should at least fingerprint her.

She took him in, her mouth agape. His short dark mop was covered up by the thin cotton beanie. His eyes were dark like Holly's and they almost glowed amber in the all-revealing florescent lighting. Even the bags under his eyes matched Holly's, although Gail supposed those would probably fade away quickly. His lips looked more even. She wondered if his smile would weave around his face or if the right side would mirror the left. His legs kicked about, almost as if he was riding a bicycle, and his arms punched from side to side, tossing the blanket away.

"Gosh kid," Gail hummed quietly, "aren't you cold?" She drew the blanket closer, wrapping it around him and tucked it under his back. He grabbed onto her finger as he blinked lazily. Gail let him have it. He could gnaw it off and keep it, if he wanted, for all she cared. He smiled as she drew her finger down his nose, over his lips, and chin before dabbing his nose. He scrunched his eyes and shook his hands while he smiled. "I think we better get you back to your mama," Gail cooed down at him before dropping her voice a few decibels, "or I might not live to see you learn to crawl." Gail walked him back over to Holly and reluctantly handed him over. Gail perched herself on the bed next to Holly.

"Hi, sweet boy," Holly lit up, her smile overtook her face as she poked at his cheeks.

Gail couldn't help but reach for his blanketed feet. "His eyes are gonna uncross themselves, right?"

Holly chuckled, "yes, Gail. Lots of babies are born cross-eyed."

"Just _checking_," she bounced his foot up and down. "How are you?"

Holly didn't take her eyes off him, "I'm great," she cooed, only half listening to what Gail was saying. "Actually, I'm pretty thirsty," she tore her eyes away to give Gail a sweet smile.

She was already off the bed and halfway towards the sink with the pitcher in hand. Gail returned moments later and filled up Holly's plastic cup before holding it up to her face, angling the straw with her free hand.

Holly laughed, "you're so sweet, I think," she took the cup out of Gail's hand, "but I can hold a cup of water."

Gail returned to her spot at Holly's side.

They were quit for a while. Maybe it wasn't a while. It felt like hours and it felt like only seconds. They just watched him be. Sometimes he watched them too, but more than not he just let his eyes drift closed. Holly finally broke the silence.

"He's pretty perfect huh?"

Gail chuckled, "not to toot your own horn or anything, but yeah. He's so _small._"

"Says you," Holly countered

"Touché," Gail conceded.

"So," Holly finally tore her eyes away to look up at Gail, her tone more business like, "what do you think of 'Miles'?" Holly raised her eyebrows and the left side of her mouth tugged up into a smile.

Gail cocked her head to one side, thinking it over. "Miles," she tested it out as she extricated him from Holly's arms. She studied him carefully, appraising the combination, testing it out in her mind.

"It means 'soldier; merciful and generous'," she explained, "it reminds me of you."

Gail's eyes snapped up, "I thought they didn't give you any pain meds." She gave Holly her best, 'you must be joking look.'

Holly just smiled and nodded.

Gail looked back down to the bundle in her arms. "Miles," she made a serious face, looking him in the eye. She rocked her head from side to side, catching him from multiple angles, testing it out from each direction. "I like it," she concluded quietly.

"Yeah?" Holly asked, reaching over to grab his foot.

"Yeah, I really do," Gail continued on staring down.

Holly bit her bottom lip, "because, I kinda like it with 'Jerry'," she looked over at Gail expectantly.

"Miles Jerry," Gail repeated dreamily down at him. Then it clicked. "Jerry," her eyes snapped up to Holly's.

It came out quickly, "only if you wanted to," Holly searched Gail's eyes, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Are you sure?" Gail's voice was soft and timid.

"Of course," Holly cocked her head to the side and smiled as warmly as she could, "but it's your choice."

Gail looked back down at her baby boy; she couldn't look anywhere else. He had freed one of his hands from the blanket and was feeling out his face sloppily. Gail fell quiet. Holly wasn't sure where she had gone. She was about to break the silence herself, she was just searching for the right words, when Gail finally spoke up.

"I'll ask Traci," she didn't look up, but she didn't waiver.

"Okay," Holly smiled, rubbing Gail's elbow.

And then it's gone. The glass that had descended over Gail's eyes lifted, and she seemed to have returned from wherever she had gone, near or far. There's more color in her cheeks and more of a curve to her lips. Gail's back and she's smiling, and Holly's worry that it wasn't such a good idea was gone.

"You know what you get to do now?" Holly couldn't help but add a taunting to her voice and a smirk to her face.

That got Gail's attention immediately, snapping her head around to Holly, "what?"

"Call our parents!" Holly couldn't help the overdramatized smile and wide eyes.

Gail's face fell, her eyes floated up to her eyebrows, "you're kidding."

"And you have to _call_ them, you can't just send a _text_," Holly knew Gail would try and take the easy way out.

Gail huffed, returning the bundled baby to Holly's arms before sliding off the bed in search for her phone. "At least you two timed it pretty well," she threw over her shoulder.

"How do you mean?" Holly's voice rose in pitch, and her face was etched with confusion.

"Visiting hours end in ninety minutes," Gail threw it over her shoulder, victorious. At least Elaine Peck would have a small window in which to fly in on her broomstick.

* * *

_"Though I'm not the one who made the body and the blood, I won't let you down. There's an elemental bond in us that won't be found but you're in my heart."  
- William Fitzsimmons "Josie's Song"_

* * *

A/N: I wasn't planning on going there with the whole Jerry thing, but then it popped into my mind and I couldn't not...I also _forced _myself to watch the opening of "Cold Comforts" so I could see on the gravestone if his name was 'Jerry' or if it was short for 'Gerald' or something...it hurt, guys.

One final part coming your way soon, though!


	6. Chapter 6: How You and I Will Be

**A/N: I made you wait forever for this so I'll shut up, but first a thanks to scoobeedoh for getting me back to this ****story.**

* * *

_"Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby then in your heart there will always be a part of me. Someday we'll all be gone but lullabies go on and on, they never die, that's how you and I will be"_

Steve burst through the open door looking like a wheezing asthmatic. A set of keys jingled loudly in his hands. He looked at the floor between his legs as he dropped his hands to his thighs, stooping down while he tried to catch his breath. Steve's brow shone more than usual and his breaths were ragged and loud. He peeked his head up, searching the room. His face fell as his head dropped back down between his legs. "_Damnit_," he hissed.

Elaine rose from her chair at the other end of the room, patting the bundle that contained her grandson as she swayed him back and forth. "Delightful to see you too, Steven."

Steve pushed off his thighs, straightening his legs, and uncurling his back. "Evening, mom," he shot her a forced smile, still winded.

"Are you, _okay_?" Gail asked tentatively, scrutinizing Steve carefully, wondering what the hell his deal was. Her eyebrows were raised, peaking above the bridge of her nose, causing her forehead to scrunch into folds.

"She," Steve stretched his arm out, gesturing towards their mother while he took a breath, "she beat me." His hand fell onto his thigh, making a light slapping noise.

"Um," Bill's hand raised as his elbow rested on the armchair, "so did I," he pointed to himself, his voice suggesting he would also like a little recognition and that he was possibly feeling a little left out.

"Thanks, dad," Steve shot back, sweetly sarcastic. "Had to be the tenth floor." He had run up all ten flights of stairs in his jeans and loafers. "Car keys," Steve held his arm at length towards Gail, dangling the keys from his fingers and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You better not have scratched it," Gail snatched the keys out of Steve's hands and stowed them in the bag Andy had brought over.

Holly smiled up at him, "thank you," she said sternly and sincerely.

"My pleasure," he waved her off. Gail had already thanked him, even though a stranger would be none the wiser. Steve's shoes clopped along the linoleum floor. He rubbed his hands together fiercely with a gleeful smile spread across his face, "hand him over," he said eagerly.

Elaine didn't even look up from her grandson's face. She pointed to the sink with her left hand, "wash," she instructed, just as if Steve had moved toward the dinner table, after spending an afternoon tromping around the stream in their backyard. This baby might not her child, but Steve always will be.

Steve hastily unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling up the sleeves to his navy gingham shirt. The warm water shot out of the faucet and he pumped at the soap dispenser, coating his hands and halfway up his forearms. He rubbed the soap around vigorously, noisily. Steve flicked his hands into the sink once they were thoroughly rinsed. He grabbed at the paper towels, rubbing them up and down his arms. After he tossed the towels into the trash he strode over to his mother and plucked her grandson right out of her arms lest she come up with an errand she needed run. Steve held his nephew at arms length, cradling his bottom with one hand and his head with the other. "Hey, big guy," Steve cracked a smile and contorted his face in what was, really, a very unattractive way. "So," Steve turned to Gail and Holly as he drew his nephew into his chest, "what'd slugger over here weigh in at?" Steve bounced his eyebrows up down, swaying around on his heels.

"Three point nine four _kilos_," Holly reported with an exasperated tone.

"Alright," Steve proclaimed triumphantly as his head bobbed forward and back. "Heavyweight," Steve bumped his fist with his nephew's just as Traci dragged herself into the room, mostly blocked from view by a large bouquet of flowers.

"Well," Traci flopped her hand in Steve's direction, "good to know you didn't _total_ their car on your way over. I also stopped in the E.R. on my way up." Traci greeted Gail and Holly and placed the flowers on the windowsill. Steve had driven Gail's car over to the hospital from Fifteen and Traci had been down near horrified as she pulled onto to the street behind him, in her own car, as he sped ahead, weaving from one lane to the next. He'd left her in the dust before the set of lights a block from the station. She had taken the hint that he wasn't going to be stopping at the florist with her. Traci made a beeline for the sink, washing her hands without prompting.

Elaine gave her phone the stink eye as it started to buzz in her pocket. She scrutinized the name on the screen before announcing, "I've got to take this," and breezing out to the hallway.

"So," Traci plucked the bundle out of Steve's arms and plopped herself down on the couch next to Gail, Steve crossed his arms, annoyed, "does this handsome little guy have a name yet?" Traci looked up to Gail and Holly as something flashed between their eyes. "What?" Traci asked with a laugh. When her questions went unanswered Traci started to get suspicious, "Gailllll?"

"We want his middle name to be 'Jerry', okay," she spat it out quickly, like the old, insecure, unsure Gail. But she quickly steadied herself, "if, if that's okay with you, that is, we'd like to."

Traci was speechless. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. She never forgot about Jerry. Traci never forgets. She doesn't think about it all the time though, not anymore. Sometimes she can even think about him, see his smile, hear his laugh, without being blanketed by that all consuming white pain. It doesn't haunt her like it did for weeks and months after his funeral. It can still hurt, but sometimes she can remember him and just smile because he was a good man who did good, and he loved her, and he loved Leo, and she still loves him. Sometimes she remembers that he saved her friend without remembering what Gail had gone through that day. Who needs that much pain in their life anyway? But now, now she remembers. For a second Traci's in a different hospital, in a different room. Instead of sitting on a couch with Gail they're sitting on a bed, an incorrectly dealt out game of solitaire in between them. There's no baby in her arms. And she _remembers. _Traci knew that what Jerry did wasn't lost on Gail. Other people might think it would be, but Traci knew better, she knew _Gail_ better. She knew Gail would never forget that Jerry saved her, but Traci hadn't been expecting this. She didn't like to play around with 'what ifs', not after what had happened. But for a second she let herself think about how if it weren't for Jerry this little guy wouldn't be here, and she knew that's what Gail was thinking. She looked down at the little baby smiling up at her and she couldn't help but smile too. "I think Jerry would be honored," Traci nodded. That wasn't quite true though; she knew he would, "he'd be honored," she corrected, as a single tear snaked down her cheek. For a second she let herself imagine how Jerry would react, probably doing some weird little dance before he tried to play it cool. He'd try to pull off an adorable humble brag for weeks. Steve caught Holly's eye across the room. They exchanged mirrored smiles, a mutual respect and understanding for the fact that they couldn't ever _really _understand.

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! There's actually one last part to this. I had originally written this and the next part as one chapter but I just wasn't feelin' it and I realized that they didn't flow because they just have different tones. So yeah, I'll be posting the _actual _final chapter tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Will Still Be Here

A/N: Part 6 was uploaded yesterday so don't skip it by accident! The internet told me "dod" means "uncle" in Hebrew, and Dov told me "Dov" means "bear"...  
Once again, thanks to scoobeedooh for nudging me to finally finish this up!

* * *

_"When you wade in water wide, without a map to steer, I will comfort you. When you find the other side I will still be here to measure out my love"_

* * *

"Hey look!" Dov pointed across the room to where Chris was somewhat awkwardly rocking the baby as he crossed over the threshold into the room, "he smiled at me!"

"He can't even see you, genius," Gail rolled her eyes as Dov crossed the room and shoved a balloon tied down to a small carmel colored teddy bear into her arms. The bear was soft, _really _soft. The back of the left leg was embroidered although it was hard to read as the cotton fur overtook the silver embroidery; '_To keep you safe - Dod Dov'. _Gail couldn't help but think about what an adorable dork Dov was.

"What are you talking about?" Dov whipped his head around as he plucked the baby from Chris's arms.

"Babies can only see about a foot in front of them," Gail rolled her eyes.

"I bet Holly told you that, _genius_," Dov countered knowingly with a snort.

Holly raised her hands in surrender, she wasn't getting involved.

Chris chuckled along, finding delight in how Gail huffed and crossed her arms when Dov had called her out. Chris drew a long breath in through his nose, thinking he smelt Chinese food.

"Well, hello hello," Oliver breezed through the door with two large paper bags of take out hanging by the handles from his open, outstretched hands. Gail immediately glided over and took the food off of his hands, she hadn't had lunch after all.

"Well, if it isn't little _Oliver Peckstart,_" Oliver grinned cheekily as he walked over to Dov and hoisted the bundle of mostly blankets into his arms. His time spent holding his own girls shone through. Unlike Dov, and even Chris, Oliver didn't seem nervous or awkward around the baby boy. His feet bounced off the floor slowly and lightly as his hand gently patted at the blanket cocoon. Oliver held a baby as naturally as a cup of coffee or a sandwich. It looked like nothing to him, yet his grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Yeah, that's _not_ his name," Gail said cooly and firmly as she looked from Oliver to Holly. He really had no shame.

"Ah," Oliver shook his head back and forth as he made tsk-ing noises with his mouth, "such a shame," he joked. Oliver peeled the blanket back a little more from Miles's face, hooking and unhooking his finger in front of the baby's eyes, while making a silly face, "so what is it," he looked from Gail to Holly with curious anticipation. Holly looked to Gail, prompting her to answer but Gail's mouth hung slightly open, motionless. Oliver's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Miles Jerry," Traci piped up calmly and proudly.

"Oh," it was clear Oliver's jokes were out the window. "Ya don't say," Oliver's head made a half circle as it curved down to look into the little boy's brown eyes. He smiled toothlessly, genuinely, tinged with sadness and hope. "Well, that," he continued patting at the pile of blankets, "that's alright then," he concluded with a bittersweet smile.

"And that's the university," Gail pointed out the window and to the right, tilting the swaddle of blankets in her arms up so he could see, even though she knew he couldn't. Gail looked out across the city. The sun was well on it's way to setting; it was nearly nine o'clock. Visiting hours were over and the room was dark and quiet. People and cars bustled about down below, probably headed home after basking in air conditioning on someone else's dime for as long as possible. "And that's the art gallery," Gail spun them to them to the left, pointing down the street. "Your mama loves that place. I guess it's not so bad." Gail bent her head down to whisper even more quietly in his ear, "don't tell her I said that though." Gail looked up, back out the window, "they _do _have a _really_ good brunch menu," she admitted with a tilt of her head. It was an unspoken understanding that when Holly smiled, suggesting they go down to the Gallery to check out a new collection, that Gail would go along without much protest, so long as they stopped at Frank, the Gallery's restaurant, for a drink at the very least. Gail realized she and Holly probably wouldn't be having Sunday brunch there for a while, but that was okay. "_And_ really good dessert," she reasoned, thinking back to a week ago when she and Holly had shared the mini pastry sampler. Their little deal had really been working in her favor for the past few months as the amount of time Holly felt like walking around decreased exponentially. "The dinner's not too bad either," Gail's mouth almost started to water thinking about the steak frites she'd inhaled last week. "They have really good food, okay?" Gail confessed, looking Miles in the eye. He seemed unfazed by her admission. His eyelids drooped closed, and he let out a soft breath. Gail looked back down to the street. A small crowd was starting to gather at the bus stop on the corner. For most it was probably just an ordinary Wednesday night, albeit unusually hot. They were probably going home or going out. To most it was just a hot and humid weeknight. She saw a squad car cross through the intersection a block up. They would have just barely started their shift, or they were rushing back to the barn late, having worked overtime. Gail looked down at the tiny fingers that had latched onto her's, and she couldn't help but smile at the sleeping baby cradled in her arms. Today was not usual. It was one of the least usual days of Gail Peck's life. Part of her was sure she'd wake up with a start any second, realizing it had all been a dream. If it was, she wanted to stay asleep as long as possible. But that's how you know it's not a dream right? When you're actually dreaming do you ever think 'I hope I'm not dreaming,' or 'shit what if this is all just a dream?' Gail smiled at that realization.

She looked up at the red and purple stained sky. The clouds glowed red and scattered into violet hues, little puffs spread out evenly across the sky. "Your mama would know what kind of clouds they are," she explained softly to her sleeping baby, "I listen, I swear, but I usually don't retain the sciencey mumbo jumbo." Her eye's snapped down as a bus ground to a halt, it's brakes hissing into the night. A few passengers scampered off and dispersed down the street, up the street, and across the street. Those who had gathered to wait climbed aboard, and were whisked away as the doors slapped shut. They all looked so small. Gail wondered if they knew, if they knew the population had changed. New eyes, new ears, new hands, new feet, and new smiles. Gail's eyes were drawn away from the window when her finger was squeezed tighter. Another hand flailed slowly against her chest as his fist scrunched closed and his face contorted into folds as a yawn overtook his entire body. "Hey there, little cheese puff," she poked his swaddled stomach lightly with her pinky.

"Did you just call our son 'cheese puff'?" Holly's voice drifted from other side of the room.

_Busted_. Gail had thought Holly was still asleep. "Maybe?" She continued to face the window as a blush spread across her cheeks. How long had Holly been listening?

"That sounds like an insult you would throw at someone who's overweight and uses too much fake tanner."

"What?!" Gail spun around, "that's possibly, the most endearing thing I could call someone." Horror was written all over face, didn't Holly _know_ her.

Holly raised an eyebrow.

"It'd be like if you nicknamed someone 'microscope.'"

Holly eyed her suspiciously, "you're being kind of a baby hog, you know?"

Gail took a few steps towards Holly's bed and feigned insult, "well _excuse me_ for trying to let you rest."

"Always so thoughtful," Holly smiled and reached up with her hands as Gail came closer.

Gail shifted onto the bed next to Holly, "sorry, he's latched on and won't let go," she shrugged and raised her eyebrows, "nothing I can do about it."

"You poor thing," Holly gasped quietly before reaching out to lightly jostle Miles's blanketed foot. He reflexively relinquished Gail's finger as he fanned about with all fours. "Saved you," Holly joked as she scooped him up, out of Gail's arms. "There's my boy," she cooed.

"Baby napper," Gail crossed her arms, pouting.

"Don't say that in here," Holly hushed. "They've probably already activated the silent alarm."

Gail looked down as she brushed a piece of lint off her pants, "well they _did_ bill this place as an impenetrable baby fortress," she leaned back, resting her head against the pillow. "They're obviously full of shit though, since they let my mom in."

"Gail,language," Holly scolded her while keeping her voice light and cheery; singsongy.

"So, are you like, not going to yell at me _ever_, if he's in the room?" Gail raised an eyebrow, hopefully curious.

Holly almost laughed it off, "I don't _yell_ at you."

"Let me _rephrase_," Gail shifted so she was more or less on her side, "are you going to speak in a cheery, baby voice whenever he's in the room _even_ when I do something like set the stove on fire?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Holly finally turned to look at Gail and smirked.

"No," Gail sighed,"but I probably will," she added with a laugh as she leaned her head onto the top of Holly's shoulder.

Holly smiled in silent agreement.

Gail eyed Holly out of the corner of her eye. "You're really great you know," Gail sounded serious again.

"Thanks for coming," Holly tilted her head to the side, kissing the top of Gail's head.

"Of course I came," Gail shot back quickly, "what are you talking _about_? I got here before _you_ did."

"I don't know," Holly took a deep breath, "I was worried you'd be staked out somewhere, or trapped in court or traffic or something."

"Not a chance," Gail answered immediately, nuzzling into Holly's neck.

They sat in a content silence for a few minutes, more than happy to just be.

"Hey," Holly whipped her head back in Gail's direction urgently, "are there any more of those cookies left that Chris brought?"

"You mean the ones from my favorite bakery across from Fifteen?" Gail clarified apprehensively.

"Those would be them," Holly raised an eyebrow, Chris had only brought one bag of cookies, of course those were the ones.

"Right," Gail brought her hand behind her head and leaned back, her elbow sticking out to the side.

Holly furrowed her brow, Gail really didn't think she was just checking up on the status of the cookies, _did she_? "So, are there any left?" She was a little more insistent.

"Maybe," Gail answered noncommittally, letting her eyes fall close.

Screw it, "okay, _this_ is where you offer to go check and bring me one." Holly lightly raised her elbow up from her side, nudging Gail along. Gail quickly uncrossed her legs, rolling off the bed, landing her feet on the linoleum floor. She made her way over to the mini fridge that was hidden behind the wooden cabinets below the sink. "And if you _really_ love me," Holly called quietly after her, "you'll bring me two."

Gail grabbed her phone off the counter to check it quickly, letting out a snort when she read the text from Steve. "Steve said Leo's _pissed_ that he was at baseball practice until after visiting hours ended."

Holly chuckled, "that's kind of adorable."

"Apparently he's been making fresh little comments about not being told ever since Traci picked him up," Gail continued scrolling through the congratulatory texts.

"Ha," Holly chuckled. Leo was a good kid, but he was whip smart just like Traci, and she was sure, especially being a teenager and all, he could make his discontent known in more entertaining ways than a tantrum.

"Sounds like dinner was a riot for Steve, and a test in patience for Traci," Gail laughed, locking the screen on her phone before tossing it back down onto the counter, turning to tug the refrigerator door open.

"There are a couple dumplings left," Gail tried to offer an appealing alternative as she peeked into the fridge.

"Nice try," Holly chuckled softly.

Gail huffed, grabbing the white paper bag, and softly shutting the refrigerator door. "There's only one left," she reported sadly, with a pout, plopping the bag onto the bed next to Holly.

"You can have half," Holly offered, passing Miles over to Gail, "after you change him," Holly popped an excited smiled as Gail narrowed her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you so stinkin' much," Gail turned towards the changing table.

"Indeed, I am very lucky."

"_Oh, awkward,_" Gail feigned an awkward, shy guilt, "because I wasn't talking to you."

Not two moments later did Gail feel a wet ice chip hit her squarely on the back of the neck, and she couldn't help but laugh, Holly sure was.

* * *

A/N: Credit to ragingscooter for the "cheese puff" bit!

Anyway, that's all she wrote. For a while at least...if there's something specific you want to see as a continuation of this story drop me a line, but this where my imagination stopped. That's not to say I couldn't be spurred on to write some more on this if prompted.

Thanks so much for all the views/reviews/favs/follows and PM's about this story! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it! Sorry it took me SO long to get the last two chapters out, but I hope they were slightly worth it.  
Love to you,  
XOXO


End file.
